Suave ilusión
by Reiha-wan
Summary: "Isami me dijo que las margaritas simbolizan un amor leal y la alegría, así como la inocencia y la pureza. Eso las hace aún más hermosas ¿no crees, Souma?" / Hanahaki disease AU


**Advertencias:** Hanahaki disease AU -Lean bajo su propio riesgo(?)-.

 **-x-**

— _No estoy siendo justo contigo._

Nuevamente esas palabras se repetían en mi mente.

— _Terminemos._

Y seguían doliendo tanto como la primera vez que las dijiste.

¿Cómo podría aceptarlo cuando parecías estar sufriendo con cada frase de consuelo? A pesar de que era algo que veía venir, jamás estuve preparado para ese momento, _el momento en que decidieras que ya no querías estar a mi lado._

Tus temblorosos brazos rodeándome mientras te disculpabas una y otra vez, es una sensación difícil de sacar de mi cabeza. Era como si pudiera sentir la culpa en tu corazón, _pero no tenías la culpa de nada, no tenías por qué sentirte así._

Lo siento, Takumi. Quizá si no me hubiera quebrado por completo al escucharte, si en lugar de prometerte que todo sería mejor cuando ya habías tomado tu decisión, no te habría lastimado tanto. Eres una persona tan maravillosa que te quedaste a mi lado hasta que mis lágrimas se secaron, y por fin pude dejarte ir.

Aún hoy me siguen haciendo gracia las últimas palabras que me dirigiste antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. " _No hagas tonterías, Yukihira."_ Como si pudiera controlarlo.

Pensar que algo así provocaría este amargo sabor en mi boca al toser, mezclado con los pétalos de la flor que menos desearía ver... por ser tu favorita _._

 _Isami me dijo que las margaritas simbolizan un amor leal y la alegría, así como la inocencia y la pureza. Eso las hace aún más hermosas ¿no crees, Souma?_

Se decía que el _hanahaki_ era una enfermedad que sólo les afectaba a personas cuyo amor no era correspondido y fue gracias a estos síntomas que pude asimilar con mayor rapidez que, la única persona que llegué a amar con tanta intensidad, había olvidado sus sentimientos por mí.

Seguí las instrucciones de los doctores al pie de la letra, parecía ser que mi caso era especial; ellos dijeron " _Esa persona era el amor de tu vida y, la sola idea de saber que ya no te corresponde, hizo que la enfermedad avanzara con mayor rapidez"._

¿Acaso podía ser más desafortunado? Las opciones eran las mismas: que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos de nuevo o someterme a esa horrible cirugía que removería todo de mi corazón, sin dejar un solo sentimiento vivo.

Tenía que pensarlo, aunque la respuesta parecía obvia, realmente tenía que hacerlo. Estos sentimientos eran los más preciados que tenía, pensar en deshacerme de ellos no estaba sujeto a discusión. Todos los recuerdos que tenía a su lado, las sonrisas sinceras y miradas cariñosas que me había dedicado los últimos años, no estaba dispuesto a olvidar la felicidad que me brindaron.

Erina se enojó mucho conmigo cuando se enteró, creo que llamarle en medio de la noche porque no podía respirar adecuadamente no fue precisamente la manera sutil en que deseaba decirle sobre el _hanahaki._ Pero tenía algo a mi favor: ella pensó que mi corazón se había vuelto frágil tras mi separación, y que me había enamorado de la primer persona que trató de sanarlo un poco.

— _Ya está con alguien más, está de más ser rechazado cuando ya conozco sus sentimientos. —_ Y al parecer esa farsa funcionó, Erina no quería saber nada sobre la persona que me había causado ésto porque estaba segura de que haría una tontería.

Como era de esperarse, no volvió a dejarme solo después de eso; a pesar de lo que pensara su padre y conocidos, un día simplemente llegó a mi puerta diciendo que viviría conmigo. Con una expresión tan determinada en el rostro ¿acaso podía decirle que no? De alguna manera, todo era más fácil con ella a su lado, siempre lo había sido.

—Yukihira ¿le has hablado a Aldini sobre ésto?

Erina se había encargado de ayudarme a ocultar mi enfermedad de nuestros amigos y conocidos, lo que menos deseaba era tener a tantas personas en mi casa atiborrandome de preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder. Además, estaba seguro de que Megumi e Ishikki darían con la verdadera causa de mi amor no correspondido de inmediato.

Los Aldini eran punto y aparte. No había tenido contacto con ellos desde que Takumi se fue, según supe, regresó a administrar su restaurante junto con su hermano y, después de eso, no supe más que lo que se podía encontrar en revistas y artículos en internet.

— ¿No sería algo rudo contarle que enfermé por enamorarme de otra persona?

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más creías que me iba a tragar esa vil mentira?

Whoops.

—Yukihira, si no te dije nada antes fue porque sabía que necesitabas tiempo pero, es obvio que tu enfermedad se debe a él. Has sido un idiota desde antes que te conociera pero, si de algo estoy segura, y todos los demás también, es que no serías capaz de enamorarte tanto de alguien tras todo lo que pasaste con Aldini. Somos tus amigos, ten un poco más de consideración con nosotros ¡por Dios!

Bueno, ya decía yo que había sido demasiado fácil engañar a la chica más lista que podría haber conocido.

— ¿Qué ganaría si le dijera sobre ésto? Él no va a venir corriendo a verme para decirme que me ama de nuevo. ¿Sabes qué es lo que pasaría? Se sentiría tan culpable que vendría y, se quedaría parado tras la puerta por un rato porque no tendría idea de qué decirme. ¿"Lo siento"? Si lo escuchara disculparse una vez más por no poder quererme, yo no sé qué haría-...

Nuevamente el sabor metálico y desagradable de la sangre se instaló en mi boca, acompañado de espasmos mucho más agresivos cada vez que tosía para sacar esos molestos pétalos de mi garganta. El problema era que, esos ya no eran solo pétalos, y la cantidad de sangre en mis manos era más de la habitual.

Enfoqué el rostro preocupado de Erina frente a mí, escuchaba que me decía algo pero no lograba entender una sola palabra.

Más dolor, más sangre, más flores enteras y bañadas de carmesí. La sensación de ardor que iba desde mi pecho hasta la garganta comenzaba a ser insoportable, podía sentir claramente cómo algo se enterraba en mi interior. El sabor que invadía mi boca era muy parecido a la clorofila pero era opacado por la amargura de la sangre.

Todo se volvía oscuro, y la voz de Erina se escuchaba vez más lejana. Realmente había algo extraño creciendo dentro de mí ¿no?

Mi cuerpo duele.

¿Qué es ese sonido? Es tan molesto.

No puedo abrir los ojos.

¿Por qué es tan difícil intentar moverme un poco?

—Nakiri, ve a descansar, yo me quedaré con él.

Esa voz.

—Estoy bien, tú no has dormido en una cama desde hace semanas ¿cierto? Él se enojaría si te viera en ese estado.

—Seguramente se enojaría con tan solo verme.

—No deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo, Aldini.

No es verdad, no puede ser. Estaba soñando ¿cierto? No había manera en que Takumi estuviera aquí ¿por qué demonios lo estaría?

—Lo mismo digo; así que anda, no le pasará nada si te separas de él unas horas.

—En verdad eres tan obstinado como decía. Sólo iré a darme una ducha y por algo de comida, te traeré un cambio de ropa.

—Gracias, Nakiri.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse seguido de lo que parecía un mueble siendo arrastrado. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una fría mano envolver la mía, seguido de un superficial beso en el dorso. Sentía que el aliento me faltaba, y no sólo por la razón más obvia.

Estabas aquí de nuevo, Takumi. Dejé de intentar moverme para poder concentrarme en el sonido de tu respiración, si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para que dejaras de llorar, lo haría de inmediato.

¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué estabas a mi lado a pesar de que era el último escenario que deseaba presenciar? Definitivamente iba a matar a Erina, apenas pudiera moverme iba a conocer a Souma Yukihira.

—Te dije que no hicieras tonterías ¿es que no puedes hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida?

Si te hiciera caso, no habríamos comenzado a salir ¿cierto?

—Erina me dio aquella nota apenas llegué a Japón, dijo que la habías escrito cuando tus ataques empeoraron. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? ¿Acaso creíste con ese pedazo de papel aceptaría todo, así sin más? Despierta, por favor, despierta…

Oh, eso en verdad había dolido más de lo que pude predecir.

Esa tonta de Erina, le dije que tirara esa nota apenas se la di. No me sorprende que la guardara pero, estaba seguro de que fue en ese momento que decidió traicionarme y decirle a Takumi sobre mi enfermedad. Eran tan solo unas cuantas palabras, tan pocas que aún podía recordar a la perfección cada una...

" _Mis amigos, las cosas que más me gusta hacer, las experiencias que he tenido hasta ahora, todo está lleno de diferentes sentimientos que me han servido para crecer, y son algo de lo que no quiero olvidarme, aún si algunas cosas me causaron sufrimiento, hubo muchas otras que me hicieron la persona más feliz en el mundo. Tú me ayudaste a conocer el sentimiento más hermoso de todos y es algo que no cambiaría por nada, mucho menos por una vida sin poder sentir nada de nuevo."_

—Juro que amaba más que a nada, y que jamás había deseado tanto que me miraras. No quiero...

No lo digas.

—No quiero que te vayas, no quiero…

Sólo existen dos cosas que no soporto: sentirme miserable y hacer llorar a la persona que amo. Para mi desgracia, una siempre venía acompañada de la otra, y ésta no era la excepción.

—Te ves feo llorando…

Si pudiera reír aunque fuera un poco, lo haría. Tu reacción es la de alguien que hubiera visto un fantasma, o escuchado, tómalo literal si quieres.

—Souma… ¡Souma!

Ah, escucharte llamarme por mi nombre de nuevo y sentir tus brazos rodeándome con tanto apuro era más de lo que pude pedir. Sería genial si entendiera qué es todo lo que me dices, pero mi cerebro no te sigue el paso cuando hablas tan rápido, si no lo hacía cuando estaba cien por ciento consciente ¿por qué lo haría ahora que apenas y puedo conmigo?

No tardaron en llegar más personas a mi lado, quizá doctores o enfermeras, tal vez ambos. Escuché la voz de Takumi alejándose, aún sin alcanzar a distinguir qué me decía.

El frío y repentino tacto del estetoscopio hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo ¿qué era requisito ponerlo en hielo antes de colocarlo en la piel de los pacientes? Porque eso parecía. Sentía molestias por donde quiera que me revisaran, pero no dolía.

Nada dolía.

— ¿Es el paciente que no firmó la autorización para la cirugía?

—Aunque la hubiera firmado, se encuentra en una etapa muy avanzada. Las raíces se han adherido por completo a sus órganos y se expanden con mayor rapidez; es increíble el simple hecho de que haya recobrado la consciencia por unos instantes. Es cuestión de tiempo para que afecten su corazón.

Hey, sigo consciente.

—De no ser por la Señorita Nakiri, tal vez no habría durado tanto en otro hospital. Lleva en estado crítico casi un mes y los únicos que se han presentado para acompañarlo son la señorita y el chico extranjero.

Ah, con que al final terminó arrastrándome a su hospital. Me pregunto si su padre estará furioso, hace una cara muy graciosa.

—Pobre chico, dejarse consumir así por una enfermedad tan horrible.

—Parecía muy firme con su decisión desde un principio, dijo que no podría vivir una vida sin sentimientos porque terminaría lastimando a las personas importantes para él. Era bastante energético en sus consultas, es triste verlo en esta situación.

—No hay nada más que podamos hacer por él. Permitan que pase el joven Aldini.

Así que sí era Takumi después de todo. No quería que me viera de nuevo, no tras escuchar de un montón de extraños que debía verme pésimo. Nuevamente sentí el cómo alguien tomaba mi mano, estaba temblando.

Seguramente le dijeron que estaba dormido de nuevo, ya que no volvió a decir una palabra en un largo rato. Ahora me preguntaba cómo fui capaz de hablar, apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerme despierto.

—No imaginé que desearía amarte de nuevo con tanta fuerza…

Basta, Takumi.

—Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo, si así pudiera salvarte…

Cállate.

—Quiero amarte de nuevo…

Escucharlo lamentarse entre sollozos dolía más de lo que podía imaginar. Dolía escucharlo decir que quería amarme porque eso era signo inequívoco de que no podía hacerlo.

Jamás será tu culpa, Takumi. Las decisiones que tomé te alejaron de mí y, por primera vez, me haré responsable de la más importante de ellas.

—Nunca dejaré de amarte, Takumi…

Por un instante fui capaz de abrir los ojos y, el encontrarme con el azul que me cautivó desde el primer momento en que te vi, me llenó de dicha en tan solo un segundo.

Sé que lo entiendes, lo que más quiero en este momento, aunque sea una mentira…

—Te amo, Souma…

Gracias, Takumi.

Tal vez pueda encontrarte en nuestra siguiente vida, prometo no echarlo a perder esta vez. Haré la limpieza tres veces a la semana, no te esconderé tus zapatos por las mañanas, te diré cuando algo me moleste en su momento, te abrazaré cuando tengas un mal día y no te avergonzaré al besarte estando en público; bueno, esa última es probable que no la cumpla, porque amo tu rostro sonrojado.

Lo que sí prometo es que te amaré de la forma que mereces, te amaré tanto que no volverás a dejarme de querer de nuevo. Me aseguraré de que envejezcamos juntos y ser la envidia de todos por amarnos tanto.

Gracias por todo, Takumi. Juro que te encontraré de nuevo, sin importar cuánto tiempo me tome, y seremos felices.

 **-x-**

No estoy segura qué tan bien trabajé esta historia, después del primer hanahaki que escribí me había prometido que no lo volvería a hacer, pero culpo de todo a mi kouhai por hacerme leer uno que tuvo llorando como dos horas y que, por lo mismo, terminé leyendo un hanahaki SouTaku que me hizo cachitos el corazón. Tenía que intentarlo (?)

A pesar de lo triste, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, y que me perdonen por la falta de advertencias, pero nunca me han gustado las que spoilean los finales (?)

Volveré con nuestro par de bobos, con menos angst y más fluff, como debería de ser x'D

See yah~!


End file.
